A Thrown Stone
by Acidmonday
Summary: Sebastian and Claude have been lovers for eternity, but will future conflicts threaten to tear them apart?
1. A Place to Stay

"Faustus." The Phantomhive butler said icily.

"Refrain yourself Michaelis, I am only here to talk," Claude slid by Sebastian, "I'll let myself in." There was a sense of tension in the air and Ciel looked towards his butler, flinching at the cold glare he sent him.

"Excuse me, my Lord. But I have some business to attend to."

"No. Sit. We can discuss our matters here."

"Please, Claude, let us go somewhere more private."

"Sebastian-"

"Go, before I squash the likes of you underneath my shoes."

The Spider Demon sent a half-calculating glance to the other, before stepping aside. Crimson met with Amber, "Follow me." Sebastian led Claude into a separate room and away from Ciel. Who was left alone and confused in the foyer.

Once the two Demons were behind closed doors Claude hugged Sebastian tightly, "What's wrong love?" Sebastian wrapped his arms securely around the others' waist, "What's wrong?" He repeated, looking up to get a better view of the beautiful eyes. Golden eyes that were brimming with unspoken guilt. "I killed him Sebastian. He pissed me off for the last time and I killed him. It was an accident! I slapped him and the next thing I knew, he was lying on the floor and his neck was broken. But at least... at least I got his soul. As imperfect as it was, it's mine, and I have it. So that made me feel a little better at least..." The Demon trailed off, not daring to meet Sebastian's eyes. Scared of what those crimson orbs were expressing.

He felt Sebastian's chest vibrate as he laughed- the sound of it... it was light and it was beautiful- it was music. "That's wonderful Claude! We can be together again, without that little brat in our way. And my young master won't have to deal with that Trancy filth. But what of the triplets? Or-"

"The triplets are coming along with me wherever I go; and Hannah is going her own way, I won't make her stay against her will. Or maybe even her better judgement. I'm not quite sure yet."

"What do you mean by that, love?"

"What of Ciel? Will he let us stay? After everything we've done to him?"

"Of course. It wasn't you n particular, it was Alois. You had just been following his orders. I'm sure Ciel would have no problem with it. And if he does, you're staying. Regardless."

Claude smiled and kissed Sebastian's forehead, "So I've noticed that you led me to a room with a bed."

"Pure coincidence."

"I'm sure."

Sebastian hummed his agreement before backing the two of them on top of the furniture.

"Or maybe not."

* * *

"Earl Grey, my young lord, as you requested."

Sebastian bowed as Ciel took a sip, eyeing his butler warily. Sebastian noticed this and sighed, "What is it young master? Why have you gotten that look upon your face?"

"What were you and Claude doing together in that room earlier this morning?"

"Discussing business my Lord."

"Right, because business sounds like pleasurable sighs, grunts, and moans. Combined with that always enticing sound of skin slapping against skin. I also heard a few chuckles, followed by a crack and a loud moan. Did you break the headboard? Or was I just hearing phantoms, Sebastian?" The Phantomhive butler wore a shocked expression, whilst there was a snickering Claude standing by the door. "I'm speaking to you as well Claude. Don't think I've forgotten about you. I may be busy this particular February, but I am certainly not forgetful." Ciel addressed the Spider Demon assertively, watching as his cheeks flushed. Not embarrassed, no. Not Claude- never. He had more composure than that, but this had to have been an exception."

"Answer me Sebastian."

"After tea perhaps my young lord?"

"NOW SEBASTIAN! ANSWER ME!" Ciel roared, slamming his fists down on his desk. Sending his tea clattering to the floor and his chair followed suit. Papers fluttered about and Ciel's red eyes immediately turned a glowing purple. Sebastian, still mildly shocked, cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"Before all of _that_, young master, Claude came with a guest."

Ciel leaned back against the wall, arms folded across his chest, "Go on."

"Trancy is dead. So Claude, and the triplets, want to stay here. My Lord."

"Trancy is dead?"

"Yes."

"And they want to stay here?"

"Yes."

"Why can't they stay at their own estate?"

"You know full well they can't. It wasn't truly their estate in the first place. It was Alois's estate. And I honestly doubt they'd want to stay there a moment longer."

"They can stay with us."

Sebastian looked to Claude with an excited smile on his face.

"On one condition!"

Both Demons looked towards the youngest curiously, "Try to be quieter next time. I was stuck with Meirin hugging me in the foyer whilst she listened to you two. It was torture, not the sound of it, but the feeling of my face sinking into her breasts. You may go."

"And of the tea spillage my Lord?"

Ciel smirked, "Snap your fingers and be done with it."

Sebastian bowed with an always necessary 'yes my lord', before snapping his fingers and returning the room to its original tidy state. Claude stepped forward and took Sebastian's hand, intertwining their fingers together before exiting the room.

"I'll go get the triplets."

"I'll be waiting."

"Shirtless in the bedroom?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Shirtless in the bedroom."

* * *

I probably spelled Meirins' name wrong, because I wasn't exactly sure how to spell it. I apologize in advance for the double spacing, if you don't like it then feel free to leave a comment :) I won't mind. I hope you like the first chapter, there a loads more to come. (I'm currently working on a Legend of Zelda fanfic, as well as 2 Dragonage fanfics, and a X-Men: First Class fanfic.) It seems a have a lot on my plate.


	2. Shirtless in the Bedroom

Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury set up their personal belongings in the same room. Those triplets were inseparable(or so it seemed). Ciel, for some reason, always had a hard time figuring out who was who. Earning a laugh from everyone in the household once he decided the three of them should wear name tags. The young Earl definitely was not happy about that. Retiring to his office after the endless teasing was finished. After the afternoon fun was over, Sebastian and Claude found themselves in the bedroom. Laying in bed smiling like two idiots and whispering stupid stuff to each other like immature teenagers. They had been cuddling ever since they gave the Young Master his afternoon tea.

Which Sebastian didn't really understand, if Ciel couldn't taste it why would he drink it? But he always brushed it ff and let Ciel have his sense of normality. Sadly though, Sebastian didn't get to cook or bake as much as he used to. Which he didn't like. Sebastian enjoyed doing those things, especially since Bard couldn't cook to save his life. Agni may have taught Meirin to properly take down the dishes without breaking them, taught Bard how to cook in the kitchen, and taught Finny how to help without accidentally breaking something; But once Agni and Soma left it was like nothing ever happened. The three of them reverted: Broken dishes, burnt food, and mangled topiary. Sebastian had patience, and even though those three were enough to drive him crazy, he loved them. They were like family, making the Phantomhive estate a fun place to be.

"Sebastian."

"Hmmmmm..."

"You zoned out on me. What were you thinking about?"

"About my stay here at the manor."

Claude chuckled and ran a slender finger down Sebastian's back. The Phantomhive butler smiled and kissed Claude lightly. He then rolled over so his back was pressed against the others front. "Don't try anything funny." Sebastian mumbled and buried his head in a pillow. The Spider Demon pouted and ran his finger back up Sebastian's back. "Why not?" He asked in a hurt voice. Sebastian only ignored him and tried to push his face deeper into the pillow.

Claude huffed and stopped his advances, relaxing against the slightly smaller demon. Gasping as Sebastian brought a hand down to his ass and pulled him closer. Leaving his hand there until Claude acted against it. "So you're going to play hard to get, Michaelis?"

"Only if you don't, Faustus."

Silence followed soon after Sebastian had spoke, both demons trying to draw the other out. Sebastian waited, he had made the first move last time, now it was time for Claude to step up. The taller of the two sighted before nipping at the nape of his lovers' neck. Sebastian pushed back into Claude with a small groan. The Spider demon smirked into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian moved his hand from the others' rump to tangle his fingers into the tousled hair of the Golden eyed man.

Rolling over and bringing his head down, swiftly capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Neither demon stopped their actions as the door creaked open and three sets of eyes peeked in. The Raven didn't care if they were being watched. Personally, he thought it was hot.

"I don't mind being watched," Sebastian shifted so he was on top, "Do you?"

The blankets fell off, leaving Sebastian exposed over top of Claude. He could feel eyes running over the skin of his back and he smiled, "Attention whore." Claude murmured before raking his black nails down Sebastian's back, feeling the demon arch under his touch. The Red eyed demon could feel those eyes burning into him, could hear their heartbeats... so delightful. So sinful.

So sexy.

"These," Claude tugged on Sebastians' pants, "Really _really _need to go."

"Now?"

"Now."

"I was hoping that maybe we cou-"

Claude cut him off with a kiss and unbuttoned the restricting clothing. Sebastian smirked as his lover pulled away and lifted him up quickly. Pulling off his pants and kissing his stomach. The Phantomhive butler bit his lip as Claude nibbled on the inside of his thigh. Setting him back down, Claude straddled Sebastian and kissed the corners of his mouth teasingly. A smile threatening to burst from his lips at the face the other demon made. Pouting and attempting to form a sentence. When he found that he couldn't, Sebastian settled for a light glare instead.

* * *

Sebastian and Claude stood in Ciel's office, disheveled and blushing intensely. There were feathers in their hair, and wilting bruises on almost every inch of their necks. The Young Earl sat in his chair, hands folded together, studying the two butlers impatiently.

"What did I tell you two?"

Sebastian was the first to answer, "Not to be so loud the next time we had sex, my Lord."

Claude attempted to hide behind Sebastian and then, realizing his own stupidity, groaned and rested his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder. Arms hanging at his sides pathetically.

Ciel closed his eyes and shook his head. He sighed and opened them again, looking at Sebastian seriously. "And why did you disobey me, Sebastian?"

The man went to speak but Claude beat him to it, "He's quite a noisy fuck isn't he?"

Sebastian got wide-eyed and he turned and punched Claude hard in the shoulder. Ciel chuckled at the two of them and Sebastian muttered a very rare curse, "Fuckwads."

The Trancy Butler laughed and wrapped his arms around the others' waist, chin on his shoulder, eyes staring at Ciel. Sebastian pouted and slumped back against his lover as his Young Master stood up from his seat. He walked to the window and looked out into the front yard, hands behind his back. The two demon butlers stood there, not sure if they should leave or stay there. The head of the Phantomhive Estate looked at them over his shoulder, "You may go," He then turned on his heel and looked at them very seriously, "And next time Sebastian, keep it down. Meirin couldn't get her damn hands off me as she pranced into my office rambling on about how she, Finny, and Bard watched you two."

His butler went rigid in embarrassment, and Claude chuckled. Sebastian had been hoping the Triplets were watching them, but knowing that Finny and Bard had seen them like that, he could just disappear.

The Raven put a hand over his face and groaned, "So _embarrassing..._"

They left the office quickly and Sebastian refused to acknowledge Claude's existence. The three Triplets stood in the hallway, talking among themselves. With a quick motion they walked over to Claude silently, looking up at him and listening to what he had to say. They looked between Sebastian and Claude with knowing eyes. Sebastian heard the end of what Claude had to say, "Fix our bedroom." He inwardly kicked himself, _"Yes, lets just tell everybody about what we did today. Fucking _genius_ Claude... fucking genius." _As Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury walked by, each of them patted Sebastian on the back with a smirk.

The Spider Demon walked up to Sebastian and kissed the top of his head, feeling Sebastian slap his arm. "Sorry about your hand."

"It's fine," The smaller demon looked at it casually, "It's just splinters. They'll come out."

Claude hummed and led him to a bathroom, "Lets clean up and I'll take care of those splinters."

Sebastian followed him, hiding behind his bangs all the while as three sets of eyes watched them from distance.


End file.
